Scoliosis, osteoporosis, kyphosis, and other diseases or trauma may cause deformities to a patient's spine. The currently used methods of correction include distal fixation that is anchored to the lower lumbar by sacral S-hooks or pedicle screws and upper thoracic fixation anchored using pedicle screws or lamina hooks. For scoliosis a thoracic technique may be used which includes use of a growing rod that is fixed to a patient's spine with pedicle screws. A common complication from the currently used fixation methods occurs at the points of fixation and may include either pedicle screw pullout or lamina hook failure. Thus, improved implants and methods of correction are needed to prevent these failures.